User talk:Sakatoatschool
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pokeumans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sakatoatschool page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SorrowPea (Talk) 13:55, February 24, 2011 I MISS YOU Hi James! It's me Brandon! I miss you and are you going to be able to hack your mom's computer again? I miss you buddy James! It's Cameron! I miss you bro *hugs* I miss you a whole lot! Sakato your talk page looks kinda weird? can we move our conversation here please? Anyway, i have an idea for later. When im walking towards the ofice after Asula calls me, you see my and ask why i look so sad Asula *over intercome*: Cameron Taylor please report to my office at once! "...i am in so much trouble" *walks that way slowly* *you see me walking sadly* (and you pick up from here x3) *ok! "Cameron? what's wrong?" * "*sees you* Sakato..hi...um..it's...i dont really want to talk about it *tries to keep walking*" *"huh? why not? *walks along side you* ".....*just looks away* Sakato...it's...i *a tear falls*" "Cameron? What's wrong? *stops in front of you*" "Sakato..please...*sighs*..i....attacked a student" "*stares at you for a second then bursts out laughing.* Hahaha! nice joke Cameron! I almost believed you! You and me both know you would never do that! Hahaha!" "*looks at you*...im...im not joking...i..attacked someone..with the intention of hurting them..." "*stops laughing.* Wha-what?! Why!?" "He...it's just...*looks down*..he insulted me...and my family...but i shouldnt have tried to attack him..i...got him hospitalized!" "WHAT?! Hospitalized?! But-but. You wouldn't harm a fly! not even if it insulted your family!" "I know but...it's just...i wasnt myself i mean...it's..hard to explain buddy..." "would you like to try? I'm sure i could understand." "*shakes head* no...you wont believe me *keeps walking*" "*get's in front again.* Cameron. come on! I want to help you." "Sakato...im beyond help right now...*tries to walk around you again*" *steps in your way* "I thought i was beyond help before i met you, and you proved me wrong. Now explain what happened." *"....what would you say...if...if...i told you i had....an evil voice in my head...that took control of me when i was angry?" *"ummm. I honestly don't know what to say." *"....*looks down sadly* it's true...i dont know..i knew you wouldnt believe me *you see a tear fall*" *"I never said i didn't believe you! i just don't know what to do. This is something i've never heard of before." *"...it's..REALLY hard to explain....it's just...HE makes me...act weird and he makes me do..terrible things...and i dont get any say so in it......im scared" *"it sounds like a hypnosis kind of thing. Maybe you should tell Asula. She'll know what to do *a little worried*" *"...i dont know...*holds head* i dont know what to do....." *"just try to resist it. I'm sorry i can't offer more help. *REALLY worried now*" *"But,..you dont know what its like!" *"*bows head sadly* I know, but maybe that's why i want to help even more." *"it hurts me...i mean..it really causes me pain...*puts claws on my heart* i dont want this pain anymore...." *head still down.* "I'm sorry. i don't know what to do."